badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Danni Victor
''' '''Danielle "Danni" Victor (born May 18, 1988) also known as "The Black Sheep", is an Haitian-Irish reality television participant. She is most known for her appearance on season eight, becoming the first set of twins to participate on the show. Gabrielle "Gabi" Victor,their brother dani Victor and Danni were involved in one of the biggest fights in Bad Girls Club history. Danni also appeared on Love Games season four and Bad Girls All-Star Battle, where she battled to find love and battled for a hundred thousand dollars. Danni came third in both shows. Danni's name was spelt with one 'N' in Bad Girls Club, but Danni confirmed that her name was spelt with two N's. Physical Appearance Danni has long, curly black hair that she normally wears straight, brown eyes, tan skin, and is kinda short. She has a lip piercing in, which distinguishes her from her twin Gabi. She's known as the evil twin. Bad Girls Club: Las Vegas Throw-up Thrown-down Coming from Methuen, Massachusetts along with her twin sister, Gabi, the twins left their home and headed to Las Vegas to appear on The Bad Girls Club. Gabi and Danni were guessed as twins before entering the house by Erica, Amy and Gia from taking a look at their photos. They were the last two girls to arrive and the first girls on The Bad Girls Club to have themselves filmed from home and driving to the house together, where the girls are usually picked up by The Bad Girls Club limousine. Entering the house, the twins were greeted with hugs and kisses, and met another fellow roommate who was also Haitian, Mimi. Danni on the show, was seen with a black lip piercing the entire season, whereas Gabi did not. The opening fight to season eight of The Bad Girls Club was the physical altercation between Gabi and Danni against the rest of the four girls including; Erica, Mimi, Elease and Gia. Amy did not participate in the fight. Gabi and Danni's fight was known to be one of the biggest fights in Bad Girls Club history. Weaving Las Vegas The first alteraction that Danni was in, was with a fellow roommate Jenna. Danni had been woken up by Jenna more than once and had asked her more than once to "kick it down a notch", but Jenna did not. One night, Jenna had came back from the club with Mimi and Amy, and Danni claimed that she walked by Danni and Gabi's room like a "rhinoceros". Chicks Before Hicks They did not get into any physical altercations that night and the night after, when Jenna had a friend over and was creating loud noises, also when Danni said that Jenna looked like a "psycho". Jenna was shown in a fight between Danni, Gabi, Erica and Gia while Am sux ass pussyy and Mimi were away from the house. Jenna left the house after she got into a physical altercation between the four girls, leaving her bed for the new replacement to arrive. Sink or Swim Before the new girl arrived, there was a photo of the new girl placed along with the others. Elease was replacing Jenna. Danni and the girls did not like her from seeing her photo. The girls planned to get rid of every single replacement they had gotten, including Elease, until they got one they actually liked. The girls threw the extra mattress into the pool, which was Jenna's bed at the time, along with the bed frame, so there was no other bed in the room. After that night, Danni and the girls were going to attend Tiara's (season seven) pool party, the girls planned to not go. But, once Danni researched about the party and told the others that there was going to be celebrities there, the girls agreed to go. While the girls were all getting ready to head to the party, Elease arrived to find herself locked outside the house. Elease finally found her way into the house and was targeted by Danni and the rest of the girls. Gabi and Danni claimed that Elease "had a stank attitude" and they didn't like her. On the couch, Danni asked what Elease did and if she was a stripper, but Elease told her she was doing fashion designing. Then, Elease asked the same thing and Danni replied that she was a bartender, so Elease demanded her to make her a drink. Gabi continued to touch her, once Elease demanded Danni to make her a drink and Elease retaliated pushing her hand and Danni told her "don't ever, ever put your hands on my sister ever again. You got that?". Eventually, Elease and the girls all went to the party together where they saw Nastasia (season seven) and Tiara. The girls decided to leave Elease there and leave the party. While Elease was at the party, Danni and the girls destroyed her belongings by throwing it in the pool with the mattress and smashing her belongings. Elease soon came back home to find her belongings all broken and went inside, upstairs to get her revenge while the girls are all downstairs. Elease began throwing shoes into the pool, and Gia pushed Elease into the pool. Elease came back to get some more shoes, and that's when she was attacked by Gabi and Erica. Elease was then attacked again by all the girls, leaving the house but then immediately turning back and staying. A New Elease on Life As Elease has stayed and went out with Stasi to get some new clothes, after having her belongings ruined; Gabi, Erica and Gia tossed salad dressing into her suitcase with all of her other belongings. Elease did not retaliate when she returned which made Erica, Gia, Amy and Mimi to stop torturing Elease. Which immediately ticked Gabi and Danni. Gabi had drawn a photo of Elease on the computer desk and Elease drew two sponge-bobs, claiming that they look like sponge-bobs and are now called Spongebob Twins. Gabi and Danni began to fight Elease after Gabi pulled Elease's hair. The twins weren't done fighting Elease, in fact, when they went out for "some pasta", Gabi and Danni got into a heated argument with Gia and Erica, because they talk to Elease after they attacked her. Danni and Gabi were the only ones who stuck to their words, while the other girls became friends with her and the twins were upset about that. Danni spots Elease listening to the argument and confronts her about it. Gabi and Danni then attack Elease inside. After the altercation, Gabi and Danni told Elease to "be ready" when she gets back home. But, nothing had happened and Elease was ready to fight. Bed, Bathing Suit and Beyond Erica and Gia had gone out to buy Elease a new mattress, and that quickly ticked the twins off. Gabi and Danni got into a heated argument with Erica. But, it wasn't too long till the mattress was ruined and destroyed. Gabi and Danni said that they were going to be "late" when the girls were going to get their tattoos done, but they destroyed Elease's new mattress by dumping mustard, eggs and much more. Gabi and Danni later turned up late, which had the girls suspicious of why they were late. Danni had spotted a bikini contest and wanted to compete while she was at the tattoo store. After a while Gabi, Danni and Amy left and told Amy about the mattress. No arguments or fights happened once the others had gotten back, but Erica was aggravated with the twins. Elease and Amy also decided to join the bikini contest, but in the end, Elease won the contest to be the ring girl. Amy came last and Danni came third. Invasion of the Scavengers Gia decided to bring Matt and his friends over to the house, and Elease had told them that she got jumped by everybody in the house. Gabi and Danni told Erica what Elease told them, which upset Erica. The girls went to a trip down to Lake Havasu, where the girls all stayed in a hotel together and also went to a club. Erica, Gia and the twins were shocked at Mimi, Amy and Elease who were talking to "scavengers" and that triggered the four girls to leave the three girls back without notifying them and locking them outside of the hotel room. Mimi, Amy and Elease came back, hitting onto the door and shouting at the four girls. Eventually, nothing physical happened, but the four girls laughed it all off. After their trip to Lake Havasu, they came back where Gabi immediately wanted to get rid of Mimi as quickly as possible. So, Gabi and Gia found Mimi's favorite necklace which she wore every night, Mars. Gabi broke the necklace and once Mimi came back, Gabi did not admit to breaking the necklace, which upset both Gia and Erica. Sister Act Danni had asked Erica if she wanted to go shopping along with Gabi. Once Danni had left the room, she overheard Erica talking to the girls about not wanting to go with the twins. Danni confronts Erica about her actions and what she overheard in the room. She tells Erica, "so do you Erica, you walk around this house with an attitude!", but no physical altercations were taken into hands. Shanel, Elease's older sister came down to visit Elease. However, Elease had other plans. She wanted herself and Shanel to both jump the twins, after all the altercations that Elease has been put through. Shanel came down to the Bad Girls Club, expecting the twins to be rude, but Elease claims that they are "scared" and "don't want to fight", so Shanel and Elease didn't fight the twins. While Shanel was down, Flo Ride and Pleasure P made a guest appearance into The Bad Girls Club, where Elease told Pleasure P that her and Shanel were going to jump the twins. Gabi and Danni told Erica about it, and Erica made a house meeting about it, where Shanel and Elease confirmed that they were not going to fight the twins. Elease confronted Danni and Gabi about her Gucci shoes which were ruined and that "they don't even make that color anymore", and Danni confirmed that it was Erica and Gia who had thrown her clothes into the pool. Danni and Gabi made a trip to the tattoo store to get matching tattoos. Danni said that it was her first colored tattoo, so she was nervous. Danni wanted it white and pink, but Gabi said she wouldn't do white and pink. She would rather do white and black. In the end, Danni ended up getting the tattoo, whereas Gabi did not. Danni found it to be very painful, where she whined and Gabi had to sing her a song to keep her calm, but laughed at the same time whenever Danni would yell in pain. In the end, Gabi and Danni demanded to fighting someone, because the house was boring and they wanted to fight anybody in the house. Evil Pair Danni suspected Erica in stealing her eye shadow and once she went to go search for it, she found it. Elease and Mimi saw the girls and overheard them, which led Elease to tell Erica about what had happened. So, when Erica confronted Gabi about it, she told her, "and I don't need that attitude, thanks", which Erica asked Danni about it. Danni. Afterwards, Mimi almost slipped in the shower because of body wash on the floor and immediately aruged with Danni about it, which Danni was asking "who's body wash was it?!". Vlcsnap-2013-08-24-12h14m49s208.pngAmy, Danni and Gabi head to the club together and while they were at the club, Elease drew two giant X's on their photos. On the way back from the club, Gabi and Danni planned to already tell Mimi about how she broke her Mars necklace, hoping that she would "spaz out" and leave. Returning home, the twins began to shout to wake all the girls up and get their attention. But, before Gabi could confront Mimi, Danni saw their photos marked with the two X's, which caused Danni and Gabi to shout from downstairs and going into their room asking who did it. Gabi then told Mimi when she was asking who drew on their photos about the broken necklace, but also saying that Erica and Gia did it too. However, Mimi did not believe it. Gabi told the girls, "we're going to chill here and we're going to make you guys miserable," and walked out. The girls are headed to Cabo, Mexico. But, Danni and Gabi both confirmed on Twitter that after they got jumped by the four other girls, they stayed. They stayed for the trip to Cabo and didn't leave after they got attacked. Unfortunately for Mimi, she forgot her passport and home and didn't want to stay at home alone, which got her packing her bags and heading home. Arriving to Cabo, the four girls shared one room while the twins asked for their own room. The twins excluded themselves from the other girls, while they went out on a boat cruise, swimming with the dolpins and to the clubs. But, Danni and Gabi had their own fun by going out to the clubs together and to the beach. Danni, however, did want to go swimming with the dolphins, but because the other girls were going, she didn't want to go with them. So, Gabi and Danni did not end up going. They left Cabo, but on their way back to the Bad Girls Club mansion, the twins didn't argue with any of the other girls. Amy, Elease, Gia and the twins head to the club, but Erica decided to stay back. In the club, the twins were on one side, while the three other girls were on the other side. During the car ride back to the mansion, Amy asked what the twins have said about Amy behind her back and Danni told her that they never have said anything behind Amy's back. But, in the end, Amy and the girls all got into another heated argument where Erica could hear from inside the house. Gabi and Danni then spoke to the producer about wanting to go to a hotel, and the producer asked them that "so at this point, you guys got a taste of your own medicine and you can't handle it?", Danni tells him that it's unfair because it's four against two. She also says that she was with a guy for four years who tortured her and didn't need girls to do it too. In episode ten, the twins were shown leaving after their fight with the four girls. But, it is also shown in episode nine that they were wearing the exact same clothes as they were in episode ten when they left the house. So, the twins really left two weeks after they got attacked and did stay after they got attacked. Double Trouble Season 13 Danni comes into the house looking to make some friends besides Gabi. Judi, Julie and Danni's clique is ostanly dplit up when judi starts acting crazy. This leads to a minor atlercation between Judi and Danni. Danni continues to aviod Judi and that Julie should do the same. When Danni's birthday approaches, she knows it won't be good because Gabi isn't there. Fights Gallery Danni 1A.jpg Danni 1B.jpg Danni 2A.jpg Danni 2B.jpg Danielle Victor.jpg 5016cd2d90845.jpg dani2_1.jpg Danielle-Victor-of-Bad-Girls-Cub-Season-8-Las-Vegas-10.jpg dani-love-games-official.jpg nup_164050_0367.jpg Category:Bad Girl Category:Original Category:Left Category:Replaced Category:All Stars Category:BGASB1 Category:BGASB2 Category:Jumpahoe Category:Season 8 Cast Member Category:Love Games (season 4) Cast Member Category:Season 13 Cast Member Category:Taurus Category:3rd To Leave The House